Sick Hot Potato
by PurpleMaple
Summary: Riley is home sick but Roy has to go to work, unfortunately it gets in his way of being with his family. Will a group of people step up and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the plot and any OC's

* * *

Roy let out a groan and buried his face back into his pillow as he reached across and attempted to cease the high shrill of his alarm clock on his bedside table, missing the clock a few times before clicking it off. He kept his head in his pillow as he tried to reach across and grab his wife. But the space usually occupied by his wife was empty, the sheets felt cold indicating that Riza had been absent for a while. Roy then lifted his head from his pillow and looked around the room.

"Riza?" No response. This was unlike her not to be the one that coaxed him out of bed in the morning. He then got up, stretched, left their room, and walked into the hallway, hoping to find a trace of her. He called out a little louder this time.

"Riza. Where are you?" Roy listened for a sound. Nothing. Not even the sound of Hayate's claws on the hardwood floor. He was about to turn and head down the stairs when he heard a faint cough echo from down the hall, and stopped in his tracks. He turned and followed the sound, keeping his steps light in order to determine the source of the sound. The coughing continued until he was in front of his daughter's door.

He then pressed his hand against the door which creaked open to reveal Riza sitting in a chair, hunched over their 3 year old daughter who was covered in blankets. Riza was stroking Riley's head as Roy stepped further into the room, Hayate looked up from his spot on Riley's bed indicating to Riza that someone else was in the room. Riza looked up and gave Roy a small smile.

"Hey" she said in a whisper.

"Hey," he responded "is she not feeling too well?"

"I'm afraid not, she was coughing nonstop since early this morning. And she's exhausted." As she continued to stroke Riley's head, she began to stir. Her voice quiet and scratchy from just waking up and from coughing so much.

"Hi momma. Hi dada."

A smile made its way onto Roy's face as he walked over and crouched beside his wife. He reached out and moved the blanket further up to rest around Riley's shoulders.

"Hey kiddo, you not feeling too well today?"

His daughter responded by shaking her head before a series of coughs erupted from her small frame, Roy was immediately on the other side of the bed. He started rubbing reassuring circles on her back while Riza moved the bangs out of her daughters eyes.

Once the coughing fit ceased, Riley settled down and closed her eyes, her breathing became shallow indicating that she had fallen back to sleep. Riza took a glance at the clock before turning her gaze to Roy, who's attention was focused on his daughter. She addressed him in a whisper so as not to wake up Riley.

"Roy, I called a doctor, he'll be here soon. But you need to get ready for work."

Roy's dark eyes immediately found her brown ones in the dark room.

"No way, I'm staying here. The men can handle the office for today."

"Roy quit being such a stubborn man, you need to go to work. They need you at Headquarters. I'll call you after the doctor leaves." Riza gave him a reassuring smile.

Roy looked back down at his daughter who had her hands resting beside her face on the pillow. He lightly let his fingers push back her hair from her face and neck, before returning his gaze to his wife as she spoke.

"I promise to keep you updated, I'll watch over her." Roy didn't realize that Riza had reached out and grasped his hand until she gave it a reassuring squeeze. At that point he knew he should listen to her. He gave a reluctant sigh before he bent down and carefully pressed his lips to Riley's temple.

"I'll be back during my break. Feel better. Watch over her for me Hayate." He spoke in a whisper.

The dog responded with a quiet yip.

Roy then got up and made his way out of Riley's room, Riza right behind him. She closed the door halfway before turning around to address her husband who was staring at his daughter through the opening in the door.

"Roy look at me."

When his eyes tore away from the door, Riza took a step closer and took his face in her hands.

"I'll stay here with her and take care of her, nothing wrong is going to happen. Trust me."

Roy moved his hands to cover Riza's, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"I know nothing is going to happen. I trust you, you know that." He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling away and making his way to their bedroom to change into his uniform. When he re-emerged he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Riza was now preparing something for breakfast. Roy walked up behind her and gave her a quick kiss to the temple before speaking.

"I'll grab something to eat at Headquarters. Make sure to call as soon as the doctor leaves."

"I will Roy, now go, you're as late as it is." Riza spoke as she gently nudged her husband towards the door.

"If you need anything, contact Madame Christmas at her place, she can help if you need the extra hands."

"Got it Roy."

"I'll be back at lunch but don't hesitate to call if you want me to come home early."

"Understood Roy."

"And if the Madame isn't available, I'm sure Gracia or even your grandfather would be more than willing to help." Roy spoke as he put on his black overcoat.

"Good-bye Roy." Riza gave Roy one last kiss before shoving him out the door.

Once the door was closed Riza sighed to herself _"Stubborn man."_

She then made her way back to the kitchen to finish breakfast before putting it on a tray and taking it up to Riley.

 **-/-/-**

Team Mustang filed into the office right on schedule. Vato Falman was visiting from the North for his vacation and decided to join his old team for the day. They all carried their morning brew of coffee, Havoc had taken it upon himself to bring Roy a cup. He made his way over to Roy's office as the rest of the men settled down at their seats to work. Havoc knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." Roy's voice could be heard, Havoc noticed something was off in the way he spoke. He brushed it off before entering and saw Roy hunched over his work.

"Hey Chief, I brought you your coffee." Havoc spoke as he placed the steaming cup on the edge of Roy's desk.

"Thanks Havoc."

Havoc glanced around, noticing the silence in the room.

"Hey, where's the family Chief? Don't you usually bring Riley in on Thursday's?"

"Riley's home sick with something, Riza decided to stay home and watch her. I'm waiting for a phone call to see what the doctor has to say."

"Oh, so Riley won't be coming in at all today?" A disappointed look could be seen in Havoc's eyes.

"I'm afraid not."

Just as Roy finished talking his phone rang, he immediately picked it up before the first ring even finished.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

Havoc watched Roy for any signs of distress in his posture. Havoc has only ever seen Roy this worried when it came to his family, and his subordinates as well. He was truly a family man. Maes Hughes would be proud. Havoc was interrupted from his reminiscing by Roy's tone.

"So what did he say? Is it serious?"

Havoc continued to stand there watching his superior. Hoping to hear that Riley really was okay.

"Just some antibiotics?"

Havoc saw Roy relax his shoulders, before they immediately tensed up again at Riza's next comment.

"Yes I'm doing my work... No I'm not procrastinating." A scowl made its way onto Roy's face as he glanced over at Havoc who was currently trying to hide his laughter behind his hand unsuccessfully. It was always funny to see the great Fuhrer Roy Mustang get chewed out by his wife, and the fact that she wasn't even present in the office made the entire scenario that much funnier.

"Yes that's Havoc in the background. "

"I was working when he came in, ask him!"

Roy let out a slightly agitated huff before holding out the phone towards Havoc.

"She wants to speak to you."

Havoc immediately paled. What could Riza want that Roy couldn't handle himself? He carefully took the phone from Roy's grasp, the manor caused the dark haired man to raise an eyebrow at his movements.

"Relax Havoc, it's not like she's able to shoot you through a phone."

Havoc let loose a nervous laugh before placing the phone to his ear. He took a deep breath before answering, hopefully he could steel his nerves enough, but knowing Riza, his little charade won't work out.

"Hey Riza, how's it going? How's little Ry-ry doing? I heard she wasn't feeling too well today."

"Morning Havoc, and yes Riley isn't well. How's Rebecca and Joel?"

"Oh they're fine."

"That's good to hear. Now Havoc there is something I need you to do." Riza's voice turned serious as she finished her sentence which caused Havoc to tense up slightly.

"Yeah sure what do you need?"

"I need you to make sure Roy does his work, by any means necessary. He doesn't need the distraction of Riley being sick to impair his work ethic."

Havoc took this moment to glance at his friend who was watching him with an inquisitive look on his face. Havoc gave him a silent thumbs up, hoping to help relax him before returning to the conversation.

"Yeah sounds easy enough. "

"Thanks Havoc this means a lot. Can you put Roy back on now please?"

"Yeah here he is, have a nice day. Tell Riley that we'll miss her today."

"I will, bye Havoc."

"See ya."

Havoc then handed the phone back to Roy before stepping out of his office and joining the rest of his co-workers. When he turned around from closing the doors he realized that Armstrong and the Brosh's were also present in the room.

"Hey Havoc, did Riley happen to be in the office?" Feury spoke from over his radio.

"I'm afraid Riley is home sick today."

Everyone in the room immediately froze in their tracks.

"Riley won't be coming today?" Maria asked from the opposite side of the room.

"Afraid not, Riza stayed home to take care of her."

Everyone in the room immediately slumped their shoulders.

"I was looking forward to seeing her, it's been awhile since I've been here." Falman spoke from the couch across from a disappointed Armstrong.

"I think we all were, but we can't control the fact that she is sick so I guess we will have to get to work. Riza asked me to make sure the boss keeps up his work, I'd appreciate if you all would help."

He was met with a responding of "Of course" from the rooms occupants. They then all settled down and began their work. Armstrong and the Brosh's decided to help lighten the work load. The morning went by without any problems.

 **-/-/-**

Roy was glancing anxiously at the clock situated above the door across the room.

 _"Only thirty more minutes until lunch."_ A smile made its way onto his face at the thought of going home and seeing his daughter. His hand was cramping from all the paperwork he has been filling out trying to distract himself from the time. As he was counting the minutes, the phone rang. Roy reluctantly picked it up, hoping that it was something that could be put off till after his break.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang speaking."

"Good morning sir, I'm the secretary to Mr. James Ace."

 _"Oh perfect,_ _ **just**_ _what I need, one of the Assembly members needs me to right a little dispute. Great timing..."_

"Yes how can I help you." Roy responded.

"Mr. Ace was hoping to ask for your opinion on something immediately in the main conference room."

"Right this moment?" Roy asked while glancing at the clock. _"11:55."_

"Yes sir, this moment."

"Did Mr. Ace happen to mention how important this really is?" Roy spoke with a slightly agitated tone.

"He said that it was of the upmost importance sir."

Roy let out a slightly aggravated huff before responding.

"Fine, tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes, I need to make another phone call."

With that he hung up the phone, then preceded to dial home.

"Mustang residence."

"Hey Riza it's me."

"Let me guess, something came up and you can't be home for your break."

"Yes unfortunately, I'll try to be home as soon as I get out of my meeting."

"It's okay Roy these things happen."

A series of coughs could be heard in the background.

"How is she, that cough sounds just as bad as this morning."

"It takes a while for the medication to kick in Roy relax, now go to your meeting. I'll see you soon."

A slight smile made its way onto Roy's face, she was always looking out for him.

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you both soon. Love you both."

"We love you too, goodbye."

"Bye." Roy hung up the phone, giving it one last thoughtful glance before getting up and leaving his office.

When he opened his door he met the curious looks of his subordinates.

"I have a sudden meeting with some Assembly members, I'll be back in a bit."

Roy strode over to the door that lead to the rest of Headquarters before Breda's question stopped him.

"What about heading home and checking on Riley?"

"Unfortunately duty calls." Roy gave a small sad smile over his shoulder before he left.

Everyone in the room looked at each other with sad glances.

"Man the chief really looks put out."

"I'd say so, how would you feel if Joel was sick and you couldn't see him because some grown men can't decide on the simplest of things." Breda spoke.

"Yeah your right, and Riley is practically family to us as well." Havoc spoke while rolling a toothpick between his teeth. That's when it hit him.

"Hey since the Chief can't be with his kid, shouldn't someone or in this case some **people,** go make sure Riley and Riza are alright?" A grin made its way onto his face.

"It's only fair that the leader of our country doesn't have to worry about his family." Falman added.

They all looked at each other before silently agreeing.

"I'll go get Rebecca." Havoc said.

The Mustang team, accompanied by Armstrong and the Brosh's, then got up, grabbed their coats and headed towards the Mustang home. It was the least they could do to help relieve Roy's growing anxiety.

* * *

Hope you guys liked some Parental Royai! Please review and let me know what I can improve on! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

* * *

Riza put down the phone with a sigh before turning to her daughter who was curled up on the couch, currently engrossed with a book. Hayate was curled up beside her, his head in her lap.

"Riley." Riza waited until her eyes were met with those slightly darker then her own. Riley was about to respond before a series of coughs erupted. Hayate immediately got up from resting his head on her lap to nuzzling her soothingly. Riza was instantly beside her, rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"I think it's time for your medication."

Riley looked up and put on the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. It was a look that could rival Black Hayate's or even Roy's for that matter. Riza could only laugh.

"Nice try Riley but that look works on your father and everyone else, **except** me."

Riley let out an agitated huff, which made her bangs flutter slightly. The action caused Riza to chuckle before she got up to grab her medication. When she returned Riley had set her book aside and was petting Hayate's head affectionally. Riza stood in front of her as she poured the required amount of cough medicine onto a spoon. The dark substance slowly oozed onto the spoon. Riley watched from the couch, a disgusted face made its way onto her features.

"I know it's not the most delicious thing in the world but it will make you feel better. So please don't fight and take it please."

Riley gave a reluctant nod, for once not being stubborn. She swallowed the thick syrup, resisting the urge to gag at the overly artificially sweet concoction. Once she successfully managed to swallow she gave her mom a sad smile.

"That's my girl." Riza gave Riley a reassuring smile before leaving the room to put the medicine away. When she returned Riley was once again looking through her book, when Riza sat down next to her she looked over her shoulder to see what kind of book had her daughter so entranced. Upon further inspection Riza could make out Alchemy symbols.

"So it looks like you're going to take after your father. Maybe when you're a bit older you can ask daddy for lessons."

Riley immediately turned around eyes lit up, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Is dad coming home for lunch?" Riley questioned, her voice broke and was scratchy. Riza placed two fingers to her lips. Before shaking her head side to side.

"Riley the doctor said to talk as little as possible, and no your father won't be home for lunch. He called to say something came up at work. He says he's sorry he won't see you till later."

Sadness appeared in the little girl's eyes as she reached across the couch to grab something from under her pillow. When she pulled her hand away she was holding a custom slingshot, which was an early birthday gift from her great grandfather. Riza watched as Riley took some paper which was crumpled up into a ball. She then set it in the slingshot and fired it across the room. The paper ball hit a target Riley made of stacked books. The paper hit the books then fell into the waste basket placed underneath.

"I guess you take after me as well." Riza spoke as Riley put away her slingshot back under her pillow and cuddled up against her moms side. Riza then draped her arm around Riley to pull her closer. As soon as Riza was getting comfortable there was a knock on the door. Hayate was immediately at the door, barking happily. Riza gave a reluctant sigh as she nudged Riley who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Riley I need to get the door." Riley just looked up and tried her puppy's eyes again, this time Riza gave in. She stood up then hoisted Riley to rest on her right hip. Riley immediately nuzzled into her moms shoulder and started to shake.

"You cold?" Riza questioned, the response was a nod from Riley before she buried her head further into the space between her mom's neck and shoulder.

"C'mon lets go see who's at the door, if it's not important then I'll run a nice warm bath afterwards. Sound good?"

Another silent nod. Riza then walked out of the living room into the foyer to the door. She pushed Hayate out of the way with her foot. When she opened the door she was met with a whole crew of familiar faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riza questioned. Her glance leapt from face to face of her subordinates.

"If it's okay with you could we come in and explain everything?" Feury questioned from the side of the group.

"Yes of course, come right on in." Riza spoke as she stepped out of the way to allow the soldiers to enter her home. She closed the door with her free hand and turned to watch her friends remove their military boots and coats before leading them into the living room.

"So what brings you all here?" Riza questioned as she adjusted Riley on her hip, who has remained silent the entire time, a feat in itself considering she hasn't seen her extended family in a week.

"Well the Chief looked pretty out of it since he couldn't come home at lunch to be with his family. And we thought that hey we are kinda like family as well so we wanted to check up and make sure you guys were alright."

A small sincere smile made its way onto Riza's face as her eye's hopped from face to face. Riza was distracted to the point where she didn't fully register Rebecca standing to her right talking to Riley.

"And how's our little Riley feeling?" Rebecca questioned as she gently stroked Riley's head. Riley responded by reaching out to Rebecca. Rebecca looked to Riza for confirmation, when she nodded Rebecca scooped her god daughter up into her arms. She immediately noticed her shaking.

"Oh Riza she's freezing. Poor girl, what other symptoms does she have?" Rebecca questioned as she sat down on the couch between her husband and Falman.

"She has a terrible cough mostly, I just gave her some cough medicine so she should be okay for now. Now does anyone want some coffee or tea?" Riza questioned. She was meet with a responding "yes please".

"Oh Riza let me help you." Rebecca responded as she went to get up from the couch with Riley.

"Here Becca, I can take her." Havoc spoke as he held out his arms to take Riley from his wife. Riley reached out as Havoc took her from his wife's arms. He then nestled back into the couch as Rebecca followed Riza into the kitchen.

As Havoc got comfortable on the couch, Riley had wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, pulling herself up so that she was right in his side. Havoc then secured her there by wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you always this cuddly when you're sick Ry-ry?" Havoc questioned while positioning his head to peer at Riley. Her response was to nestle further into the crook of his neck. Havoc then began to rub her back soothingly. He became so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice that everyone else in the room was quietly watching him. Havoc finally noticed and allowed a small blush to appear on his features.

"What are you all staring at?! Joel is never this way, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can!" He snapped as he burrowed his flushed cheeks into Riley's bed tussled hair.

Everyone else just looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter. Who knew Havoc could be so domestic?

As the adults started to calm down from their laughter, Riley shifted in Havoc's arms and reached over to pull on Falman's sleeve, getting his attention. When the silver haired man turned to her she reached out to him. He took a glance at Havoc, who gave a sigh that sounded slightly disappointed, as he handed Riley off to Falman.

"If you want to get warm Riley I wouldn't want to snuggle up against Falman, he may have ice hands from being in the presence of the "Ice Queen" for so long." Breda joked from across the room.

"I have to disagree with you on that one Breda. Armstrong's have been known to have the warmest hands for generations!" Everyone turned their heads to the shinning Armstrong, giving him their most deadpanned look.

Riley just shook her head. "Nope, Uncle Falman is warm." Her voice broke a few times and was barely above a whisper.

"Riley what did the doctor say." Riza spoke as she came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with a tea and coffee pot situated on it. Rebecca was behind her carrying cups for everyone.

Riley immediately hid her face in Falman's shoulder. Hoping to escape her mom's chastising look. Riza just shook her head at her daughters actions as she set the tray down on the center table. As people set about getting their desired beverages, Riley was handed off to Maria. Denny watched his wife over his coffee cup as she interacted with Riley.

After a while Denny found himself in the company of Riley. Now it was Maria's turn to watch her husband over her tea cup, trying to be as discreet as possible. Of course everyone else was aware of how the Brosh's were watching their spouse interact with Riley.

"So Denny, when is it your turn to get Maria one of those?" Havoc suggested as Denny was handing Riley over to Armstrong . Both Brosh's immediately turned a bright scarlet and stuck their faces into their drinks.

Everyone in the room snickered at their reactions. As Armstrong was holding Riley she still continued to shiver.

"You know the best way to share body heat is from skin contact. And the human form is a beautiful creation that allows for such a possibility." Armstrong bellowed as he made his way to stand.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at him. Riley clutched the front collar of his shirt closed and shook her head. Armstrong understood her signal and sat back down again. Riley then went over to Breda.

While everyone was conversing, nobody really noticed how whenever Riley was handed over to someone Hayate would immediately move to sit at that persons feet. It was only when Hayate went to sit by Breda's feet did he tense up.

"Hey Riza, could you call Hayate over please?" Breda spoke will unconsciously squeezing Riley tighter.

Riza looked over from her conversation with Feury and Rebecca and let a smile appear on her face.

"He's only following orders Breda."

"Orders? What orders?"

"Roy told Hayate to keep an eye on Riley while he's at work. I guess he's taking his orders seriously." She said with a smile.

"Well I would be much more comfortable if he would quit looking at me that way. It's downright creepy." Breda spoke while clutching Riley even closer.

Riley knew her Uncle Breda didn't really like dogs much, but she knew Hayate would never hurt him. So she squirmed her arm out of Breda's death hold and reached up and gave him a reassuring pat on his head, before returning to snuggle into his shoulder.

"Would you look at that Breda, even little Riley knows that Hayate won't hurt you." Havoc spoke.

Breda just mumbled under his breath. Riley then brought him out of his sulking by tapping on his shoulder and gesturing to Feury. Breda then got up, being careful to keep a good distance between himself and Hayate, and relinquished Riley to Feury.

"You know Feury your going to have to deal with twice the amount of well, pretty much anything with the twins." Breda spoke.

"Yes I'm aware of that, the twins are already a year old. I'm starting to get the hang of fatherhood. Thank you very much." Feury spoke while adjusting his glasses further up his nose.

Everyone in the room let out a small chuckle. Riza took this moment to look at the clock and a small frown appeared on her face. Rebecca followed her friends gaze and frowned as well.

"Our lunch break is almost up." Everyone in the room immediately frowned as well. They all got up begrudgingly and started to make their way to the front door. Riza took her daughter from Feury as she followed her friends to the door.

"Thank you guys for stopping by. You didn't have to use your free time to do so."

"It was the least we could do Riza. We wanted to make sure everything was okay. And we missed seeing our little Riley." Rebecca spoke as she gave Riley a quick squeeze before doing so to Riza as well.

"Oh and when you get back please make sure..."

"That your hubby finishes all his work. Don't worry Riza we can keep him on track for the rest of the day." Rebecca gave a wink over her shoulder as she left.

Riza and Riley watched as their "family" made their way back to headquarters before closing the door. Riza then turned her head to address her still shivering daughter.

"That was nice of everyone too come and check on you wasn't it?"

A nod in response.

"You want to go upstairs and have a nice warm bath?"

An enthusiastic nod was her response. Riza just smiled before planting a light kiss to Riley's forehead before making her way up the stairs.

* * *

So how did you guy's like some parental Team Mustang? Review and tell me how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first complete story! Though short I had a ton of fun writing it! ENJOY!

I don't own anything

* * *

Roy closed the front door with a huff. He then began to haphazardly untie his boots and throw off his military coat. He was mumbling as he did so.

"Stupid paperwork... Assembly can't make up their own minds... Stupid uniforms.."

Roy then made his way into the den. Riza was sitting on the couch reading a book. Hayate was laying beside her with his head in her lap. Roy then picked up Hayate and put him on the floor, much to Hayate's annoyance. He proceeded to lay down on the couch with his eyes closed, his head in his wife's lap. She then began to run her fingers through his dark hair, never once looking up from her book.

"Tough day at work?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

"Funny."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Riza spoke.

"Judging by the time I would say that you got swamped at work after your surprise meeting."

"Swamped is putting it lightly. The Assembly kept on asking on my input for such **minor** things. **Then** I got paperwork regarding the next line-up of state alchemists which took forever to decode, considering the people who wrote them had the penmanship of a three year old! What time is it anyway?"

"21:00" Riza responded as she took a sip from her tea.

"21:00... So Riley-Mae is already in bed..." Roy spoke through a yawn.

All of a sudden his eyes popped open and he bolted upright.

"I missed Riley's bedtime!" Roy practically shouted as he bolted from the couch and made a bee-line for the stairs.

Riza just shook her head.

"Riley I know you're there. Come on out." Riza spoke as she put her book down and looked to the opposite end of the couch. Riley emerged from behind the arm rest, her gaze following her father up the stairs.

"Let me guess, his loud entrance woke you up?"

Riley nodded as she continued to watch her father barrel down the hallway towards her room.

"Come here, we'll wait till he notices." Riza gestured to her lap.

Riley happily obliged as she got up on to the couch and nestled into her mom's lap. Riza mentally counted down from 5 as she smoothed down her daughter's bed hair.

 _"3...2... and.."_

"RIZA! Riley's not in her room!"

 _"And there it is."_ Riza mentally laughed at how oblivious her husband can be. She then heard Roy come thundering down the stairs.

"I can't find her anywhere! She's too sick to be out there on her..." Roy slowly trailed off as he came to a skidding stop in front of his wife. His eyes immediately focused on his daughter. He face palmed.

"I'm an idiot aren't I."

"In this particular case, yes you are." Riza spoke with a slight smile played on her features.

Roy gave her a slightly agitated look, which immediately melted when he looked back down at his daughter.

"And how's my little Riley feeling?" Roy questioned as he sat beside his wife and daughter on the couch.

Riley immediately removed herself from her mother's lap and situated herself onto her father's. Like everyone beforehand Roy also noticed Riley's shivering.

"Oh Riley, your shaking like a leaf." Roy spoke as he clutched his daughter closer to his chest.

Riza watched as Roy rested his cheek on their daughters head, his eyes slowly closing as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Roy spoke, never taking his cheek off Riley's head.

Riza smiled as she bent down and kissed her husband and daughters heads before picking up her tea cup and heading for the kitchen.

As Roy sat on the couch with his daughter he was thinking on some way to help warm her up. He immediately face palmed again.

 _"You're the_ _ **Flame Alchemist! Idiot.**_ _"_ Roy stood up from his spot on the couch and placed Riley down gently, before wrapping her in a nice warm blanket.

"Can you wait here for a moment Riley. I've got an idea that I believe will help warm you up."

Riley nodded her head before a small coughing fit erupted. Roy waited until it ceased before putting his plan into action.

Riley watched as her father pushed the coffee table back away from the grand fire place. He left the room before returning shortly after, arms full of blankets. He laid one out in front of the fireplace. Then he grabbed some pillows from the couch and placed them on the blanket before reaching into his pocket and pulling on his ignition gloves. He clapped his hands before snapping his fingers together, igniting the fireplace. He then turned around and scooped Riley back into his arms and sitting down on his makeshift bed.

"There isn't that better?" Roy questioned.

A small, scratchy "Yep." was her response as Riley nuzzled further into the crook of her father's neck.

As Roy sat in front of the fire he felt Riley slowly stop shivering. He mentally applauded himself at his ingenuity. As he sat he didn't even hear Riza approach behind him with a steaming cup of tea until it was placed in front of his face.

"Thanks."

Riza then sat down next to her family and leaned into Roy's side. Hayate trotted over and rested his head on Roy's stretched out legs.

"You know everyone from the office came by during their lunch break."

"I was wondering why they were in a better mood when I came back from that meeting. I just assumed they won a bet of some sort." Roy spoke over his tea.

"Yes and while they were here they played hot potato with Riley."

This received a raised eyebrow from Roy as he clutched Riley tighter when she started to shiver again.

"They passed her around as they talked, because she was so cold."

"I see. I feel terrible that work interfered with me coming home. I'm a horrible father for choosing work over family."

All of a sudden Roy was met with a firm slap to the back of the head.

"OW! Riza what the heck?!" Roy turned his head and was met with the infamous glare from the 'Hawk's Eye'.

"How dare you even consider something like that!" Riza spoke in a harsh whisper. "You knew that there were going to be moments were you won't be there for her because of work and you accepted that."

"Why are you whispering?" Roy spoke.

Riza just rolled her eyes then gestured down to their daughter. When Roy followed her gaze he saw that Riley had fallen asleep on his chest. She subconsciously clutched at his shirt and her head was turned so she was facing her mom.

"This was the first time you missed something, and it was only a little bug. Don't go beating yourself up over it. Besides everyone from the office came to make sure she was alright. So even if you aren't there for something in her life, it doesn't mean she'll be alone." As Riza finished Roy noticed how her eyes began to soften and her tone became less harsh.

"Your right, I never really thought about it that way. I guess I just want to be better than our parents that's all. I almost forgot that we have other people in our lives that are willing to be there for her if she needs it." Roy gave his wife an apologetic smile.

Riza happily returned it before gesturing back down to Riley.

"We should put her back to bed. And we should probably go to bed as well. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roy reluctantly said as he gently nudged Hayate off his legs before carefully standing up, making sure not to jostle Riley too much. Riza followed Roy as he carefully walked up the stairs to their rooms. Instead of going further down the hall to Riley's room, Roy stopped in front of their own and turned to Riza, giving her his biggest puppy eyes.

"Fine." Riza spoke in a whisper as she rolled her eyes.

A huge smirk spread across Roy's face as he opened their door and entered the bedroom. He gently placed Riley down in the middle of the bed lingering to brush her bangs out of her eye's before heading to the bathroom. Riza just rolled her eyes as she got under the covers on the other side of Riley, resting her head near her daughter's. Hayate jumped up soon after and curled up at her feet. A few moments later Roy re-emerged wearing a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He then got nestled on the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers over his family. He turned on his side and stretched his arm across to encompass both his wife and daughter.

"Goodnight." Roy managed through a yawn.

"Goodnight." Riza responded.

Roy clutched his family tighter before finally drifting off to sleep. Knowing his family was safe within his reach.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my interpretation on the Mustang Family dynamic. I have a feeling that if Roy and Riza did have a kid they would be extremely affectionate and protective. I also liked the idea of Team Mustang being the extended family and being involved in raising their child as well. Until next time! :D


End file.
